The Office of Research Training and Development (ORTD) serves trainees in Maryland and Montana, including Postdoctoral, Visiting and Clinical Fellows; Medical Students; Postbacs; Graduate Students; and Summer Interns. ORTD creates and conducts programs, seminars, and workshops, along with individual support for career counseling, interpersonal communication, and time management. Outreach and recruitment are also key endeavors, with the goal to recruit outstanding, competitive candidates for training positions. Katie Soucy, M.S., is the Training Director, and the office has a staff of six. ORTD provides ten annual programs : Annual Fellows Workshop; Intramural NIAID Research Opportunities (INRO); ORTD Sponsorship Program; Summer Internship Programs; the Summer Seminar Series; Grant Writing Seminar Series; Faculty Jobs Series; Graduate and Medical School Prep Seminars; RML Postbac Clinical Center Visit Week; and the Rocky-Beth Fellowship Program for MD and MT fellows . The Fellows Advisory Committee (FAC), comprised of predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows, was re-established this year. At monthly meetings, the members provide feedback and insight into the needs of fellows and work to plan the Annual Fellows Workshop. FAC members determine the overall agenda, invite speakers, read and evaluate abstracts, and select the NIAID Outstanding Mentor Award from the nominations submitted by their peers. The 13th Annual Fellows Workshop is scheduled for November 2019 and, with the help of the FAC, is focused on scientific research and active involvement from participants. Fellows have been asked to submit abstracts to present oral and poster presentations during the event and plenary speakers will both focus on their scientific research. Intramural NIAID Research Opportunities (INRO 2019), was postponed allowing time for a full evaluation of the program and to update language and processes to reflect official NIH-wide changes to policy regarding programs dedicated to the promotion of diversity and inclusion. INRO 2020 has been developed to match protocol and the updated application process will launch September of 2019, with recruitment taking place throughout Summer and Fall. The ORTD Sponsorship Program provides support for trainees who are identified by NIAID PIs as a strong addition to their research group and whose support in an NIAID lab contributes to the overall promotion of diversity and inclusion in biomedical sciences. The Summer Internship Programs provide research experience in NIAID labs. Program orientation sessions included resources available for trainees as well as guidance for making the most of their time in NIAID. The Summer Seminar Series was held, featuring DIR Principal Investigators (PIs) with unprecedented attendance from both summer interns and postbacs; Sixty-eight percent of the Maryland interns presented their research at the annual Poster Day. Grant Writing Seminar Series has evolved to provide fellows with the opportunity to participate in a comprehensive workshop that includes one-on-one feedback and individual assistance on grant writing. The Faculty Job Series was developed to provide a deeper look at the different types of faculty positions and tips for reviewing job listings in order to determine the level of research, teaching, and other responsibilities for each individual position. Medical and Graduate School Workshops were developed to meet the needs of the many postbac trainees who scheduled one-on-one meetings with Postbac Program Coordinator. These trainees were especially interested in a more in depth look at the process for determining next steps after a postbac and comprehensive guidance on the application and interview processes. RML Postbacs who are planning to apply for MD or MD/PhD Programs have the opportunity to apply and attend a week of clinical rounds and shadowing experience at the Clinical Center in Bethesda. During the week of the OITE Postbac Poster Day, the trainees come to Bethesda and are scheduled to attend different rounds in the Clinical Center; they are also encouraged to schedule informational interviews and attend other events while on campus and are expected to participate in the poster day. In 2019, three pre-med postbacs participated in this opportunity. The Rocky-Beth Fellowship Program was established for fellows in 2015 to foster collaborations among Maryland and Montana labs, enhance scientific understanding, and broaden exposure to career opportunities. The program supports activities such as: visiting labs to learn new scientific approaches; conducting informational interviews and attending activities to enhance professional and career development. A new database was developed to more comprehensively track NIAID trainees and alumni. Program coordinators and managers are also able to use this tool to track general involvement of trainees and individual meeting notes. Additionally, the office is the collecting publication and other data for current and former trainees to form metrics for reporting success outcomes. A new website and social media platforms were developed to further promote training in NIAID and expand the professional presence of NIAID training both internally and externally. Efforts to promote student research and writing has already encouraged more trainees to contact the office with news and written pieces to share.